Disclosed is a fluid jet cutting process. More particularly, disclosed is a fluid jet cutting process for fibrous materials and a fluid composition for use in the fluid jet cutting process.
The process of fluid jet cutting, also known as water jet cutting or liquid jet cutting, was developed in the 1970s. The process involves pressurizing a fluid to pressures generally in the range of about 10,000 to about 60,000 psi and emitting the pressurized fluid from a nozzle of a fluid jet apparatus to cut a material.
Related to the process of fluid jet cutting is the process of abrasive jet cutting. Like the fluid jet cutting process, a fluid is pressurized to a very high pressure. Abrasive particles are entrained in the pressurized fluid prior to exiting the nozzle of the cutting apparatus. The addition of the abrasive particles to the cutting fluid enables the process to cut through much harder materials such as metals, metal alloys, ceramics, and plastics.
For many years, inorganic fibrous materials have been utilized in thermal, electrical, and acoustical insulation applications. Inorganic fibrous materials have also been used in automotive exhaust gas treatment device applications. Depending on the particular application, the inorganic fibrous materials may be processed into any number of product forms such as blankets, boards, felts, mats, industrial textiles, and the like.
Devices for treating exhaust gases of automotive and diesel engines generally contain a housing and fragile catalyst support structure for holding the catalyst that is used to effect the oxidation of carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons and the reduction of oxides of nitrogen in the exhaust gases. The fragile catalyst support structure is mounted within the gap or space between the interior surface of the housing and the external surface of the fragile catalyst support structure by a mounting or support material.
In order to protect the fragile catalyst support structure from thermal and mechanical shock and other stresses experienced during normal operation of an automotive or diesel engine, it is known to position at least one ply or layer of inorganic fibrous material within the gap between the fragile catalyst support structure and the housing to protect the fragile catalyst support structure and otherwise hold it in place within the housing.
The fibrous materials used to mount the fragile catalyst support structure within the housing of the exhaust gas treatment device are generally processed by die cutting or stamping into an appropriate size and shape for incorporation into an exhaust gas treatment device. Due to the relatively brittle nature of the inorganic fibrous materials, such as refractory ceramic fibers, the die cutting or stamping process may produce an airborne particulate dust. This particulate dust may be irritating to the skin, eyes, and respiratory tract, and poses concerns for the workers manufacturing the mats and those installing the fibrous mats in the exhaust gas treatment devices.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved process that is capable of providing intricate and precise cuttings of fibrous inorganic materials, while minimizing irritable airborne fiber dust generation traditionally associated with die cutting or stamping of these inorganic materials.